Bonnie B and Damon S: Road Trip Part 2
by BamonTivaLove
Summary: Okay so I'm kind of unhappy with the ending, it felt kind of rushed but my main focus was always B & D so I didn't want to spend too much time on Stefan and Elena lol. Hope you guys still like it : I'll have other stories soon!


Stefan had led them to an abandoned warehouse just on the outskirts of Boston. It had already grown dark and Bonnie felt chills go up her back.

"Its okay," said Damon, sensing her fear. "We'll go in and out fast. Just remember what you have to do and we'll be fine."

"Okay," she nodded, getting out of the car and following him to the warehouse.

Damon had had reservations about having Bonnie get off with him. He didn't want to have to take care of Elena, Stefan _and _Bonnie while trying to fight off what he imagined was three or more vampires. In the end, he knew he couldn't get in or out without Bonnie so he decided he would just have to work fast and keep an eye on her.

She followed Damon closely, almost grabbing his arm at one point when a cat had appeared out of nowhere and scared her.

"Damn cat," muttered Bonnie, looking at it scathingly.

"Relax," whispered Damon.

She nodded and took in a deep breath. She thought of Elena and Stefan and the danger they were in and suddenly felt a wave of courage come over her.

_Come on Bonnie_, she thought, _Grams always did what she had to do and now it's your turn to do the same._

She held her head up and walked in a more determined manner so that she emulated Damon's easy, casual pace.

Damon approached the half open door leading inside skeptically. He peered inside quickly, making sure no one was hiding in the shadows and listened for any steps or voices. Finally, he stepped inside quietly and put a finger to his mouth, motioning Bonnie to come in just as quietly as he had.

Bonnie tried to contact Stefan, hoping he still had enough strength to communicate with her telepathically.

"They're in there," said Bonnie, nodding across the vast empty warehouse to what looked like an office.

There was a light flickering from the inside and Damon was quick to get to the door, leaving Bonnie trailing behind him.

"It would be nice if you could go at normal speed," she said, once she had caught up to him. "Not all of us can run fifty feet within two seconds."

"I'm sorry for being a vampire," he replied, sarcastically.

Damon opened the unlocked door, wondering why it had been so easy to get to Elena and Stefan this whole time.

"Elena," cried Bonnie, running to hug her best friend, who was tied to the leg of a desk.

"Bonnie," she replied, smiling weakly. "Thank god you're here. Please, help Stefan."

Bonnie glanced over at the younger Salvatore, who lay on the floor gasping for air, his neck veins protruding and his normally shiny green eyes the color of coal.

"I'm on it," said Damon, rushing to his brother's side to take the wooden bullets out.

Suddenly the sound of shots filled the room and Bonnie screamed, covering her head with her arms.

"It's about time you arrived Damon," said a deep male voice. "I was beginning to think I'd have to look for you myself."

When Bonnie looked up she saw a tall man pointing a gun at Damon, who had fallen to the floor next to Stefan. The man had dark black hair, deep brown eyes and cheekbones that made him seem regal and elegant.

"What do you want Edgar?" gasped Damon, attempting to pull the bullets out himself.

"Well first," replied the man, shooting Damon again. "I'd like you to stop taking those out. They take a lot of effort to make you know. Second, what I would like are those rings of yours. I took the liberty of grabbing Stefan's but I still need yours. You have no idea how valuable they are. Not many witches are willing to make them these days."

"Go to hell," spat Damon, writhing in pain.

"That's not very nice," replied Edgar, bending down to pull Damon's ring off. "I thought your father taught you to be polite."

Edgar still had Damon on the floor, ten wooden bullets in his chest. Bonnie looked to Stefan, who was also lying helplessly next to Elena.

"Well look what you brought with you," laughed Edgar, walking towards Bonnie. "So nice of you to bring me my very own witch."

"Stay away from her," said Damon, barely able to breathe.

"Hello," said Edgar, smiling at Bonnie. "How would you like to get out of here? Just you and me."

Bonnie shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

Edgar's smile disappeared and for a second Bonnie thought he was going to kill her on the spot.

"Well since being nice doesn't work," he replied, grabbing her arm forcefully, "I supposed I'll have to be a bit more aggressive."

Bonnie looked down at his hand on hers and she felt her heart pounding so hard she felt it in her head.

_This is too much_, thought Bonnie, tears forming in her eyes. _I can't handle this._

There was so much pain and anger in Damon's eyes as Edgar tried to pull her towards the door, something Bonnie couldn't ignore. Her heart swelled with the love she had for Elena and Stefan. She thought about how she could easily leave Damon there to die. She thought about how much grief she'd be saving everyone in Mystic Falls by just saving Stefan and Elena.

_Please Bonnie_, thought Damon, _do something._

Bonnie heard this and suddenly knew what she had to do. Somewhere deep in her heart or her gut or her mind, she found the power she needed. Before anyone knew what was happening, Bonnie had Edgar flying across the room and pinned to the wall and suddenly wooden bullets were coming out of Damon and Stefan's chests. They came out slowly and floated in the air, one at a time. Bonnie felt a sharp pain in her head but she kept going, focusing on how much she wanted to save Elena. Damon stared at Bonnie with awe, amazed that she was able to do all three things at once. Finally, the brothers were free of wooden bullets and just as Bonnie was losing her grip on Edgar, Stefan grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him to the other side of the basement. Damon followed by shooting him several times with the gun and Stefan came up behind Damon and staked Edgar in the heart.

Edgar fell to the floor, his eyes wide with surprise. Bonnie looked away, tears streaming down her cheeks as she tried to untie Elena.

"Bonnie you were amazing in there," said Elena, smiling as she and Bonnie stood next to Damon's car.

The two were waiting for Damon and Stefan to finish searching the warehouse for any trace of more malicious vampires like Edgar.

"Thanks," said Bonnie, sheepishly. "I really didn't think I would be able to hold Edgar down for so long. Any longer and I probably wouldn't have been able to."

"You were really brave," said Elena. "You didn't have to save Damon but you did."

Bonnie shrugged. "Yeah well, he wasn't exactly the Damon I'm used to on the ride over."

"What do you mean?" asked Elena, surprised by Bonnie's response.

"I don't know," said Bonnie, shrugging. "I don't know if it was because he needed me to find you guys but he was actually civil and we worked well together I guess."

Elena stayed quiet, unsure of what to make of Bonnie's new attitude toward Damon.

Suddenly, Stefan and Damon were by their side.

"Did you find anyone else?" asked Elena, turning to Stefan.

"No," he said, scowling. "Damon and I burned the place down anyway, just in case."

"You're sure Edgar is dead?" asked Bonnie, looking past Stefan as if Edgar would be behind him at any moment.

"That you can be sure of," said Damon, examining Edgar's ruby ring.

"Who was he anyway?" asked Bonnie, frowning.

"He was another man Katherine had turned," replied Stefan. "We just thought he was Katherine's cousin because that's what she always told us. Apparently he too was one of her many lovers."

"Oh my god," said Bonnie, disgusted.

"Lets just get out of here already," said Elena, rubbing her arms.

"That's a great idea," said Stefan, smiling as he opened the door for her.

Bonnie was about to follow Elena's lead when Damon grabbed her gently by the arm. She looked up at him, confused.

"I uh, just wanted to say thanks," he said, looking pained. "I mean, it would've taken me a really long time to take those things out if it wasn't for your little telekinesis thing."

"You're welcome," she replied, nodding slightly. "Just remember I can just as easily put those wooden bullets inside you as I can take them out."

Damon raised his eyebrows, half amused and half surprised.


End file.
